gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erois TARDIS
The Erois TARDIS was the name given to an amalgamation of Oblivion, Brother and the Doctor's TARDIS after a being known as Erois tried to consume them. Origins The Erois TARDIS came to be after Erois tried feasting on the three TARDISes. As trying to consume all three separately was too much for the being, it ended up colliding them and crashing them into one as it was easier to consume that way. Inside Upon entering through the main doors, the console was visibly crashed together in a careless fashion, having features from the three TARDIS consoles warped and twisted in a way that scarcely resembles what they used to be. The time rotor in the center was pitch black instead of illuminating any light. The sight that appeared before the somewhat newly assembled team was a sight no one could truly prepare for. A mish-mash of different elements of all three console rooms had been ripped and merged into each other - the Gallifreyan rotating attatchment to the top of the Doctors rota had half of it missing and the other half was fused into the controls, the firey wall decorations from Oblivion now splayed across the ground in a way that resembled a child randomly placing stickers everywhere and the roundels of Brother all broken or disfigured like the melted clocks of Salvador Dali. The time rota did not display a lovely blue or orange light - it was pitch black. There was at least one other console room that Grey found himself in having already been inside Oblivion when Erois amalgamated the TARDISes. As Grey stumbled into the TARDIS the door slammed shut behind him. As Erois latched onto them, the console cried out in both a mechanical and physical manner. The lights blinded Grey as the console room floor began to shake and snap around him. One of the golden support pillars of Oblivion creaked under the force, eventually cracking. As the section broke free from the ceiling, it fell, hitting the railing, smashing the glass, and landing on the console itself, splitting the right side of the panels open and sparking. Oblivion was still able to communicate despite the large amount of damage done to him, as he tried to help Grey find a way out of the mess, as well as defeat Erois. The Architectural Reconfiguration System was also within the Erois TARDIS. Instead of having the "bulb-like" lights though, they were all black, corrupt with Erois' energy apart from one which was slightly dimmer than usual. Within the TARDIS also resided a storage room. Like the rest of the TARDIS mess, the storage room was left in a mess with all the items strewn about and broken. This room wasn't familiar to the Doctor or Rhylus. The room also contained a workshop which Rhylus could use to attempt to create a device to isolate Erois from the TARDIS. Erois Erois himself, while mostly hidden deep within the depths of the TARDIS, still has a presence all around the TARDIS. XT-93 spotted something creeping towards them, a black shadow with a humanoid figure. Once he realised that the Twelfth Doctor, XT-93, Castellan Rhylus, Aria and Dathahari were inside, he manifested as a black humanoid figure in order to kill them and feast on their time also. Category:TARDISes